


Actors Talk

by transfixme_quite



Series: Rich, You're A Terrible Actor [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cabinlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin meets up with Paramount Martin for a drink or two, and finds out an outsider's opinion on Richard Brook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actors Talk

Martin always looks forward to his monthly get together with Martin Davenport, the actor affectionately known as Paramount Martin aboard MJN Air. After their first drink, they discovered just how well they got along, and agreed that they'd meet up once a month when Martin was home from his many travels. 

This week has already been particularly trying, with almost everything going wrong with GERTI that could possibly go wrong, Douglas winning yet another hundred quid off Martin over a game of 'Who Can Fly The Longest Without Verbalizing Any Needs', and Arthur accidentally crushing Martin's foot when he ran into him at full speed trying to make it to the gate. The worst part was Martin not having his boyfriend, Richard Brook, to come home to, as he was on set somewhere in Switzerland. Martin was looking forward to a night of taking a load off with his mate.

Martin walks into the pub and finds Marty, as Paramount Martin prefers to be called in his off time, quite quickly. With a wave, Martin makes his way over, shakes hands and sits down.

"Evening, Captain!" Marty says and slaps Martin on the back, welcomingly.

"Evening, evening. God, am I ready for a nice Guinness. Though I've only enough cash for one, tonight." Martin sighs and flags down the bartender. "How've you been?"

"Oh, quite well, quite well. Yes, indeed. I went to quite a few auditions this month, that was very exciting!" Marty says enthusiasically.

"Did you land a role?" Martin asks with a smile, and Marty clears his throat and sits up straight.

"No, not really, no, but I do believe the more auditions I go to, the more familiar the casting agents will become with me! Soon enough, something perfect for me will come galloping along my path!" Marty was very pleased and his voice full of hope. Martin smiles wide, proud of his friend for getting into some auditions at least. "Martin, may I ask you... Well, the thing is, I hear that my fellow thespian Richard Brook has been dating an airline Captain, and well, it's a long shot but..."

Martin tilts his head, a bit confused. "Well, yes actually, I am that Captain, but how did you hear that...?"

"Really! Wow, well, us actors do talk. He has been a bit of an anomaly around the acting scene, and a friend of a friend saw you two out and about a few weeks ago. When he described a short, ginger man in a pilot's uniform, I thought, surely it couldn't be Captain Martin Crieff, but I thought I'd better ask you anyway. It was a bit of a surprise for my colleagues that Richard was dating a man, but the opposite was what stunned me, since I know you well, and don't know Richard."

"Why were your colleagues surprised? And you?"

"Oh well, no one really knows anything about Brook, to be honest, but in this hetero-normative world, the one bit of information we find out about him just happens to be that he prefers the company of men sets tongues a twitter! Me though, well, I have been at auditions with him and he's... He's an odd chap!"

"Odd... Yes he is a bit eccentric, I suppose." Martin says and bites his lip.

"So you see what I mean."

"Yes and no... I've hardly been on any auditions with him, I only know how he is when I'm with him. What exactly do you mean?"

"He's just... Oh how do I put it? He's a fantastic actor. Frighteningly so! And he doesn't much like not getting his roles. I think he got his role on that medical drama simply by being intimidating!"

"He said they asked him to be on that show!" Martin expresses shock as he eyes down the bartender who still hadn't come over.

"Yes. Yes they did. But he auditioned as well. Several of the other actors left the audition when he walked in, after receiving oddly simultaneous text messages. I went in after him, and the producers paid less attention to me than usual. They seemed utterly distracted. I left, and he watched me leave, giving me a disturbing smile. He's just an odd fellow!"

"Hmm."

"And I just am surprised you'd be involved with such a questionable fellow."

"So... It's not that... You don't mind that... Not that it would bother you really, or even be an issue for you, not like YOU'RE interested in... Not that you would be I mean you're not, not that I thought I might with you, I just, you don't... Oh God." Martin stumbles over his words, and Marty chuckles.

"No, no Martin, it's alright. Really." Marty pats Martin on the back and flags the bartender, who this time comes right over. "Two pints of bitter, please." The bartender nods and fills up two glasses. "Is he that ...creepy at home? I don't mean to offend."

"I know you don't. Honestly he does have moments of ...well quite frankly he sometimes seems like a completely different person. I love him... But when he gets in his moods, it's like I don't even know who he is."

"Is it too much for you? You know, Richard really did seem to come out of nowhere. No one had even heard of him until a couple of months ago, but he showed up with all these credentials and such, well, I think we may have somehow just overlooked him! I don't know how, I particularly like to know who my competition is." Marty laughs.

"Yes, well, I did meet him a couple of months ago."

"How did you meet then?"

"He chartered our plane. He said he didn't have anywhere really to go, so we flew him to Spain and back. He was quite interested in the plane layout and said we'd be perfect transportation for him. He took a very immediate interest in me when he saw me. I was apprehensive at first, but he didn't let up, and the next day he'd called me. I still don't know how he got my number. I assume Douglas gave it to him, but he won't say for sure. I agreed to meet up with him and well, he was charming and he LIKED me, which... Well you know nobody likes me." Martin chuckles sadly as he thinks. "But as you said, I had never heard of him, but I thought nothing of it because I don't keep up with media. But even Arthur hadn't heard of him, and that was strange. Then suddenly he was just everywhere! I assumed we'd just seen an actor hit his stride, you know?"

Marty nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Maybe, maybe. But it was a fast rise. Almost unbelievable if you ask me. I'm not jealous or anything!" Marty begins to explain, and Martin nods understandingly.

"It was quick..."

"Well, anyway, I'm happy for you. You deserve some happiness!" Marty smiles and tries to flip the mood surrounding them. Martin, however, couldn't shake the feeling that something major was heading toward him like a freight train.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? Hated calling Paramount Martin "Marty". But what could I do? Martin and Martin would have gotten way too confusing. So, hopefully this snag wasn't too off putting. xD


End file.
